bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Brutaka
Brutaka to były członek Zakonu Mata Nui, dawniej obrońca Matoran i najlepszy przyjacielem Axonna. Potem jego największy wróg i sojusznik Piraka. Po pewnym czasie wyruszył na misję razem ze swoją drużyną. Biografia Wczesne życie Brutaka pierwotnie zamieszkiwał swoją ojczyznę, gdzie żyli także inni przedstawiciele jego gatunku. Uznawany był tam za ważną osobistość. W pewnym momencie zaczął służyć jako porucznik i żołnierz w szeregach Bractwa Makuta. Po jakimś czasie został zatrudniony do Zakonu Mata Nui. Uczynił to dzięki swojej reputacji wojownika i uczonego, znanego ze swoich umiejętności zarówno analizy oraz walki mieczem. Po serii przygód, w tym teleportacji Tahtoraka z jego rodzimej wyspy do miasta Metru Nui ku własnej uciesze, Brutaka połączył siły ze swoim przyjacielem, potężnym i sławnym wojownik o imieniu Axonn. Razem z nim został wysłany na wyspę Voya Nui, by służyć tam jako pierwsza linia obrony Kanohi Ignika - Maski Życia. W tym samym czasie potajemnie strzegli też regionów zamieszkanych przez Matoran. Voya Nui Brutaka i Axonn przetrwali Wielki Kataklizm i trzęsienia ziemi, które spowodowały oddzielenie się Voya Nui od Południowego Kontynentu. Wydarzenia te sprawiły, że Brutaka zaczął wierzyć, iż Wielki Duch umarł lub pozostawił Wszechświat Matoran. Axonn natomiast twierdził, że Mata Nui tylko zapadł w głęboki sen. Co prawda Brutaka nadal wykonywał swoje obowiązki, lecz pozostawał uparty w swoich przekonaniach. Gdy gang sześciu Skakdi nazywających siebie Piraka przybył na Voya Nui w poszukiwaniu Kanohi Ignika, Brutaka zdecydował się i pomóc. W wyniku jego działań wysiłki Toa Nuva i Ruchu Oporu poszły na marne. Przeciwstawił się też Axonnowi i stoczył z nim walkę. Ponadto Brutaka zauważył, że może zwiększyć swoją moc poprzez pochłonięcie Antidermis, tajemniczej substancji, którą Piraka przywieźli ze sobą. Aby zdobyć jej większą ilość, członek Zakonu Mata Nui podpisał kontrakt z liderem gangu - Zaktanem. Brutaka zaczął również pożądać Maski Życia na własność. Podczas walki z nowo utworzonymi Toa Inika, dwaj Piraka (Hakann i Thok) ukradli moc Brutaki. Po konfrontacji z nimi, Brutaka został zmuszony do ujawnienia lokalizacji 777 Schodów, czyli wejścia do Komnaty Życia. Brutaka odzyskał swoją moc po tym, jak Hakann i Thok zostali trafieni przez specjalną Sferę Zamor. Niedługo po tym stanął do walki z Axonnem, podczas której za pomocą swojej Kanohi Olmak spróbował wysłać przeciwnika do innego wymiaru - na Pole Cieni. Jednak rozczarowany postępowaniem Brutaki Axonn wpadł w wściekłość i pokonał go, powalając przy tym do nieprzytomności. Po chwili po Brutakę przybył Botar, który pomimo protestów Axonna, zabrał nieprzytomnego członka Zakonu do Otchłani. Otchłań Brutaka obudził się w boksie, a stał w obliczu Barraki, którzy zmusili go do realizacji, że zostały zmutowane przez ? Mutagen z Dołu ? może oddychać pod wodą. Po zapoznaniu się z wyglądem Ignika w Pit z Barraki, Brutaka zawiązał sojusz z watażków i wymaga, by do Ignika. Barraki doprowadziły go do Dekar, który był w posiadaniu maski. Brutaka przywołane przed jego członkostwa w Zakonie, starając się przekonać Matoran, aby dać mu maskę, ale ani on, ani Barraki nie słyszeli o tej organizacji, nie wierzyli. Kalmah następnie był jednym z jego Giant Kalmary przeciągnij Brutaka hotelu. Brutaka prawdopodobnie zabił kałamarnice, i popłynął. Ze względu na mutagen, jego transformacja i przyspieszonej jego wygląd został zmieniony. Znalazł Teridaxa, Makute z Metru Nui, w ciele Maxilosa robota, próbujące odtworzyć Kamień Nui z pracownikami z Artakhi. Uznając podobieństwo między działaniami Makuty i jego własnej, Brutaka interweniował, atakując Teridaxa i wyrywając pracowniczego. Następnie wezwał Botara, który przeniesiony do oceanu i wziął do pracowników przebywających na krótko, aby wyrazić swoją wdzięczność. Zamawianie Matoro, aby powrócić do innych Toa Mahri, Brutaka zaczął walczyć z Makutą i odwieźli go do impasu. Zakończył bitwę, informując, że jego wróg Ignika był w rękach Hydraxon. Zmuszony przerwać zaangażowania tej wiadomości, Teridax w lewo, i ostrzegł, Brutaka, że ich walka nie została zakończona. Wrócił do Zakonu Zakon Mata Nui uratował Brutake z Dołu i dał mu aparat oddechowy, aby mógł przetrwać na lądzie . Był także uznany za próbnego członek Zakonu. Niedługo potem, Brutaka poszedł do Metru Nui z Helryx i Krakuą, gdzie spadł zegar słoneczny i dał Krakule, który z kolei oddał go do Takanuvy. Następnie znalazł DH Dweller, i wprowadził go do Helryx, która później miał go transportować go do Daxi. On także próbował wykorzystać swoje Olmak wysłać Takanuva do Karda Nui, po Takanuva został poinformowany, że Brutaka będzie pracy z Toa Mahri ochrony Metru Nui w razie jego nieobecności. Jednak niewielkie uszkodzenia maski z Pit spowodowało Takanuva wysłaniem do innego wymiaru, a nie. Wkrótce potem, Helryx zbliżył się do niego z nową propozycją, jedną z możliwości przywrócenia jego status w Zakonie. Misji ratowania Miserixa Jak Zakon Mata Nui zaczął otwarcie angażować Bractwo Makuty w walce, że zwrócił się do Brutaka kierowania zespołem, w jakim mogą potencjalnie misji samobójczych przeciwko Brotherhood; ratowania ich byłego lidera, Miserixa. Zespół składał się z insane Skakdi klon Vezon, zdradliwe Vortixx Roodaka, nieuczciwych Makuta Spiriah, Dark Hunter Lariska i Barraki Carapar i Takadox. Zespół udał się do jednej z południowych łańcuchów wysp, gdzie były do próby znalezienia Miserixa. Lariska udała się za grupę, a nie została wprowadzona do nich Gdy zespół udał się do Stelt na zakup łodzi dla ich podróży, Brutaka bluffed podmiot posługujący Roodaka uregulowania należności, z powodu ludzi, ojczyzny, którzy chcą ją z powodu jej zaangażowania w Sidoraka na śmierć. Przed podał jej ponad powiedział Vezon do ataku przedsiębiorcy na głowie tak to będzie wyglądać nie było walki. Jednak Brutaka potem zapukał przedsiębiorcy nieprzytomny i miał Takadox zahipnotyzować ludźmi na statku i ich skok za burtę, aby mogli wykraść statek. On również wysłał wiadomość do Lariska, nakazując jej się nawiązać kontakt z gatunku Ehlek to, kto by im pomóc. Po powiedział zespół, w którym zostały one pozycją, floty Zyglak się pod dowództwem Spiriah nic z Makuta przy jego mocy kontroli pogody trzymać statek w miejscu. Spiriah wyjaśnił, że przy statku ZAKAZ, aby mógł zemścić się na Skakdi. Przez trzy dni trzymał stanowisko Spiriah, aż dotarli do ZAKAZ. Jak armada Zyglak miał atak ZAKAZ zostali zaatakowani przez gatunki Ehlek i floty została zniszczona. Brutaka następnie zaatakował Spiriah, przewracając go, a objawiłeś Lariska do reszty zespołu. Brutaka odzyskał polecenie, a oni dalej w drogę. Później dotarli do wyspy Tren Krom, gdzie broń była przechowywana przez użytkowników kolegów Brutaka's Botar i Trinuma, kosztem życia Botar's. Po Brutaka został w broni, grupa została zaatakowana i Brutaka podjęte przez Tren Krom legendarnej jednostki. Po nie, aby dowiedzieć się o aktualny stan wszechświata z dobrze zabezpieczony umysł Brutaka's, Tren Krom zwrócił uwagę na Lariska, sondowania jej umysł z wynikami większe sukcesy. Po zabiciu Carapar, który zaatakował szkarłat jest, Brutaka został odrzucony w wściekłość Tren Krom, a pozwolenie na ucieczkę wraz z resztą swojego zespołu. Wrócili do swoich łodzi, i kontynuował misję. Przed przybyciem na Artidax, Lariska wyraził zaniepokojenie Takadox, ale Brutaka przesuwać go na bok, jak nic. Kiedy przybyli, Brutaka i Spiriah pierwszy zeszli z pokładu, przy czym te drugie od pułapkę wrażliwe na Makuta i prawie podjąć metra i uduszony przez żywego piasku. Brutaka, nie ciągnąć go wolne, rynek był Roodaka Rhotuka na piasku, przekształcając go w Fireflyers. Spiriah próbował odejść, ale Brutaka przekonał go, że jeśli on zatrzymany do misji i zakończyło się sukcesem, Spiriah stanął szansę zdobyć najwyższą władzę jako przywódca, co pozostało z Bractwa. Lariska później zbliżył się Brutaka, wiedząc, że jego roszczenie było kłamstwo, ale Brutaka nalegał, był to jedyny sposób, aby odciągnąć go od tego, że może zginąć w trakcie misji. Zespół kontynuował, z Spiriah spaceru przed zaliczyć więcej pułapek, chroniąc w ten sposób innych. Kiedy prawie stanął na winorośli i wyruszył w pułapkę, Brutaka został zatrzymany przez Vezon i weszli tylko przejście przez wyspę. Przy wjeździe do tunelu, Brutaka sobie sprawę, że Takadox brakuje, tylko znaleźć zdradliwe Barraki zerwanie winorośli zaopatrzone zaliczyć lawinę kamieni, zatrzymując innymi w tunelu. Po zespołu windykacji, Brutaka przekonał ich do kontynuowania zamiast próbować się uwolnić. Na drodze poprzez, Brutaka wyjaśnił trochę historii Artidax, jak to jest zazwyczaj wulkan szaleje, ale Tahu i Kopaka miał od stłumił ją, jako część ich misji. Po objęciu prowadzenia zespół mostem, Roodaka wątpliwość Brutaka motywów w chcąc Miserixa. Brutaka wyjaśnił, że jego pracodawcy potrzebna mu jako narzędzie do wykorzystania w stosunku do Bractwa. Ignorując Vezon's wędrowny na początku, Brutaka zauważył, że w końcu tysiące owadów zgromadzonych w komorze były, układanie ich od ucieczki lub w przyszłości. Spiriah był mocno przekonany Brutaka spróbować i kontroli owadów, Makuta nie w jego próbach, ujawniając wiele skuteczniejszy niż jego będzie za owadami. Roodaka ponownym użyciem jej Rhotuka uciec komory, mutacji owady tak walczyli między sobą, tworząc duży otwór, który wpadł przez zespół, w komorze Miserixa's. Brutaka zbliżył Miserixa z zamiarem uwolnienia go. Vezon przerwana, ale zniszczonych wizji ciepła zirytowany Miserixa. Były przywódca Bractwa wchłania Spiriah i był przekonany, iść z Lariska podkreślić, że łańcuchy gospodarstwa Miserixa używany jego mocy, aby go zawierają, a Brutaka kazał im zostać złamana. Po znalezieniu słabe ogniwo, Brutaka i Roodaka strzelał, dopóki jeden z łańcuchów wybuchła, powodując Klakk do ataku zespołu. Brutaka odparował strumieni dźwięku stworzyli, do Miserixa uwolnił się od innych sieci i rozpętał siły krzyczeć na Klakk, przewracając je i wraz z Lariska Vezon, nieprzytomny. Brutaka odmowy Miserixa wiedzy, że chce, a zamiast wymaganych od byłego przywódcy skurczyć do odpowiedniego rozmiaru. Rozbawiony, Miserixa złamał stronie wulkanu, tak aby mógł uciec i zachować jego wielkości. Po Roodaka nie przekonały Miserixa być jej sojusznikiem, Brutaka załadowany resztę zespołu na Miserixa, który od kiełkującego skrzydła, a miał je opuścić komory, pływające na północ. Miserixa wziął je wszystkie do Daxia, a Brutaka został poinformowany przez Helryx, że rozporządzenie zostało wychodzi z ukrycia. Wkrótce po tej wiadomości przekazywane na Axonn po tym, jak zostały wniesione do Daxia również. Wojny z Bractwa Towarzyszył Axonn na wyspę Zakaz z nadzieją, że pakt z jednym z jej przywódców sojuszu swego ludu. On i Axonn dotknął zgromadził armię wojowników Skakdi i szybko zostały zabezpieczone w kąt. Znaleziono jednak Brutaka rozrywki w bitwie, jego były partner nie, i Brutaka wkrótce przeciągać je zarówno z ich kryjówki, pozornie do poddania się. Kiedy zostały wykonane, aby zobaczyć Nektann, przekonały go do pary z nimi sojusznika przeciwko Brotherhood of Makuta. Potem w lewo, aby przekonać innych watażków o przyłączenie się do ich sprawy. Z powodzeniem organizuje oddział Skakdi do ataku armii Rahkshi na południu wyspy, Brutaka i Axonn następnie kieruje ku miejscu na wyspie, gdzie powstały Makuta, który okazał się być duża liczba substancji zielono-czarne. Dyskutując o zniszczenie basen, basen wybuchła, oślepiające dwóch wojowników i powodując ich potknięcie do niego. Brutaka mocno nasiąknięty Antidermis. Jego moc wzrosła do ogromnego stopnia, a jego umysł był związany z istotą. Wyciągnął Axonn i począł mrucząc o Spherus Magna i Shattering. Wkrótce jego Kanohi Olmak używane do transportu Axonn i się do miejsca, był nieugięty o zamiar. Przybyli w komorze znacznie poniżej Koloseum w Metru Nui wraz z Toa Hagah, Miserixa, Zaktan, Helryx i Keetongu. Te dwie ostatnie właśnie odszedł z portalu siebie, ale Brutaka zaprzeczył, coś z nim zrobić, a nie stwierdzające, że to robi innego Kanohi Olmak. głos Makuta Teridax jest następnie rozległ z całego pokoju i strzelił grom energii w Brutaka, niszcząc jego maską, tak aby nie mógł odejść. Potem zabił Zaktan i spowodował coraz głośne buczenie, które Brutaka zatrzymany przez uderzenie w maszyny w pokoju. Miserixa próbował zniszczyć maszyny, ale Brutaka piaskowane go z powrotem i wyjaśnił, że były one w umyśle Mata Nui. Miserixa ponownie próbował atakować, ale Teridax unieruchomione go, obracając go w obraz. Wkrótce potem wygnany Brutaka, Axonn i Keetongu na południowym krańcu wszechświata. Teridax panowania Brutaka spotkał się z Axonn, a oni wrócili do komory, gdzie Helryx był przetrzymywany, jak Tren Krom, w treści Lewa Nuva, zaczął manipulować kilka maszyn, aby wysłać wiadomość do Mata Nui. Brutaka ostrzegł ich, że Tren Krom powinna spełniać swoją misję, jako Matoran Universe było żyć tak, aby mogła pomóc daleko na świecie. Helryx, Miserixa, a Axonn argumenty przeciwko nim, wierząc, że Teridax należy przerwać. Jako Tren Krom Tuyet i dołączył Brutaka, groził zabić inne powinny próbują zniszczyć wszechświat. W walce z nim związanej, Brutaka zwalczać Axonn, ale chaos wkrótce zatrzymany przez Artakhi jak on przeniesiony do pokoju. Tren Krom Artakhi wrócił na swoją wyspę, i rozmawiał z Helryx przed zatrzymywania przez Makuta, który je wszystkie przewożone w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Lewa złapał na Brutaka więc, że będzie teleportowany też. Następnie Vezon wziął całej grupy i wyciągnął je na Bota Magna. Skończyło się one w komórce Wielkiej Istoty, która dotknęła Ignika. Kiedy Makuta został zabity, a Mata Nui zaczął leczyć Spherus Magna, wydał fala energii, która jest odwrócona Brutaka mutacji i go amfibie. Królestwo Alternate Universe W tej alternatywnej linii czasu, Brutaka przetrwała zniszczenie Matoran Wszechświata, i likwidacji w Królestwie Wielki Duch. Takanuva czyniła go do ponownej próby jego podróży, lecz znalazł się w jeszcze inny świat alternatywny. Imperium Toa Alternate Universe W innym zastępcy wszechświata, Mata Nui nie zasnął, a tym samym Brutaka nigdy nie stracił wiary w Niego. Jednakże, podczas gdy na Voya Nui, Brutaka stał w obliczu Toa Bomonga, Gaaki i Pouks. Gdy był rozproszony przez Gaaki i Pouks, Bomonga Brutaka uderzył w plecy i zabił go. Jego Olmak i obracającymi się ostrzami, następnie pobrane i przechowywane w Koloseum. Takanuva zaplanował znaleźć Brutaka, aby powrócić do swego wymiaru, ale zanim mógł, Teridax, Kojol, Krika i powiedział mu, aby pobrać Vahi z Jaller przed że pomogą mu znaleźć Brutaka. Kiedy Takanuva znalazł Jaller poznał również Bomonga i Kualus, którzy eskortujących Matoran, i dowiedział się od Bomonga losu Brutaka's. Zdolności i cechy Brutaka posiada ogromną siłę, zdolność do obezwładniania sześć Toa i sześciu Matoran swing z jednym z jego ramienia. umysł Brutaka jest zabezpieczony przed wszelkimi formami telepatii i ataki psychiczne poprzez rygorystyczne szkolenie z Zakonem. Renomowanych jako uczony, Brutaka jest bardzo inteligentny i ma potężne zdolności analitycznych. To jednak zdolność rozumowania doprowadził do przekonania, że Wielki Duch porzucił je, choć od tego czasu zmienił swoje poglądy. Brutaka ma wiele uprawnień, w tym możliwość wysyłania surowców energetycznych, albo od jego ostrza lub jego ręce. Może również rozwiać dziedzinach zastój. Naturalną zdolność jego gatunek jest lekki opór do Pit Mutagen. Po narażone na mutagen, Brutaka uzyskał możliwość oddychania pod wodą, zamiast powietrza, i po pewnym czasie, wyrosło duże płetwy grzbietowej na plecach, a także skoki rośnie w całej zbroi. Roku otrzymał zdolność do oddychania powietrza przez Mata Nui, z wykorzystaniem Ignika, a jego mutacje są cofnięte fizycznej. Inną cechą całego jego gatunków jest efektem Antidermis, która wzmacnia je. Od absorpcji dużych ilości substancji pierwotnie używane do tworzenia Makuta, zbroje Brutaka's ma pęknięty w różnych miejscach, z rozszerzonej mięśni nacierają na kilka części. Mówi o sobie jako "my", mając na uwadze związek z substancją i zielonej energii aury otaczającej go teraz. Może również lewitować z tego uprawnienia. Zdobył kilka możliwości Makuta z tej nowej władzy, a także, jak teleportacja i możliwość tworzenia Rahi. Zyskał dużą ilość wiedzy o świecie, więc, że jest on tylko jest inne niż Wielkie Istoty, która zna znaczenie mapie Burrower Blade. Maska i narzędzia Brutaka nosił Kanohi Olmak, Maska Dimensional Gates. Maska pozwoliła mu otworzyć portale do innych wymiarów i miejsc. Portale mogą pozostać aktywne nawet wtedy, gdy Brutaka był nieprzytomny, a tylko zniknie, gdy ktoś lub coś przeszedł przez nich. Podczas pobytu w Pit, mutagen uszkodzony jego maskę, tym trudniejsze do opanowania. Został on później zdruzgotanych Makuta Teridax. Brutaka znajduje się dwa wirujące ostrza, miecze, które wytwarzają silny prąd elektryczny, jeśli ktoś inny niż on stara się je posiadać. Te zostały przyznane mu w darze przez Axonna. Dodatkowo, dwa noże do rzucania Protosteel są ukryte w plecach zbroi. Od jego mutacji, Brutaka miał również nosić kask w kształcie kopuły, która pozwala mu przetrwać na lądzie. Był wyposażony przez jego maskę, ale teraz ukrywszy twarz od Kanohi Olmak została zniszczona. Po jego mutacje były odwrócone, nie potrzebował już maski. Wojna Przeznaczenia Potem wraz z Axonnem polecieli na Zakaz, a potem porozmawiali z Nektannem. Później Rahkshi zaatakowały Skakdi, a tymczasem Brutaka i Axonn mieli zniszczyć zbiornik z którego mogli się narodzić nowi Makuta, lecz ciecz, która była w zbiorniku trysnęła na nich, sącząc się przez otwory w ich maskach i pancerzach. Syczała i parzyła, jak żywa istota, paląc wszędzie gdziekolwiek dotknęła. Oślepieni bólem, dwaj wojownicy zachwiali się i potknęli, wpadając do zbiornika. Alternatywne wymiary Mroczne Odzwierciedlenie Przed podróżą do południowych wysp, Brutaka teleportował Takanuvę do alternatywnego Metru Nui. Tam Brutaka był określony przez Krikę "bohaterem strzegącym wielkiego skarbu". W alternatywnym Metru Nui nie żyje. Broń i zdolności *Oprócz wspomnianej siły, Brutaka nosi podwójny miecz z elektronicznym przecinakiem skał. Dostał go od Axonna. Każdy inny kto go dotknie zostanie porażony. Na plecach ma dwie dodatkowe kończyny ze sztyletami. *Jego Kanohi Olmak to jedna z najsilniejszych masek. Pozwala mu otwierać portale i przenosić przedmioty i istoty między wymiarami i przestrzenią. Działa to mniej więcej jak Rhotuka Kahgaraka. * Potrafi miotać strumienie energii na tyle potężne, by oszołomić Axonna * Jego umysł jest odporny na wszelkie ataki psychiczne. * Gatunek Brutaki jest częściowo odporny na mutagen - zmutował się tylko jego układ oddechowy i częściowo jego ciało ( wyrosła mu płetwa grzbietowa ).thumb|Logo Brutaki * Siłą umysłu potrafi kontrolować szybkość i kierunek lotu sztyletów. Informacje o zestawie Brutaka został wydany w USA w lecie 2006, w Europie i Japonii w marcu 2006. Zestaw składał się ze 193 części.thumb|Brutaka jako set. Cytaty * Czy mam być małym, posłusznym żołnierzykiem Mata Nui? Służyć jakiejś istocie, która umarła lub umiera? Spędzić dziesiątki, setki tysięcy lat na tym kawałku skały, pilnując Maski Życia zamiast użyć jej na własną korzyść? * Jestem Brutaka," powiedział przybysz. "Wiem, że chcecie zadać mi wiele pytań, ale nie jestem tu by na nie odpowiedzieć. Gdzie jesteście, dla kogo pracuję, czym jest to miejsce... Tego nie powinniście wiedzieć. Powinieneś wiedzieć jednak, że są dwie, i tylko dwie możliwości by się stąd wydostać. ''- Brutaka do Vezona, Roodaki, Spiriaha, Takadoxa i Carapara w '' Zjednoczeni w Lęku" cz.1. *Mata Nui to już przeszłość. Teraz wierzę już tylko w jedno - w samego siebie. Trivia *Sety Brutaka i Axonn można połączyć w Botara. *Brutaka jest najwyższym (oprócz Kardasa) setem z 2006. *W internecie można znaleźć zdjęcie zestawu zmutowanego Brutaki z numerem 8899. Tak naprawdę zdjęcie to jest fotomontażem, a taki set nie istnieje. Zobacz też *Broń Tytanów Linki zewnętrzne *Instrukcja budowy Brutaki on LEGO.com Category:Tytani Category:Zjednoczeni w Lęku Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Zakon Mata Nui Kategoria:Drużyna Brutaki